Apathy?
by Koru-Ann
Summary: Will include other couples as well. Apathy means no emotion or someone who has no feelings. This is kind of how I see natsu. He might have feelings as in he cares for people but not any type of romantic feelings. So in this fanfic you'll see how hes kind of apathetic yet in a way he still has feelings? I dont know, thats why it's Apathy with a question mark in the end.Creative huh?
1. Chapter 1

"That son of a, ugh! I can't believe him!" Lucy barged in the guild entrance with the face of a pissed off Erza. She stomped to the bar and slumped down in her usual position letting out a growling sigh.

"Oh? What's this? Not having a nice day?" Mirajane asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Natsu and Happy ruined the mission we went on today, not like that's a surprise." Lucy groaned while burying her head underneath her arms. "Why can't they do one decent job without setting the place on fire or destroying the whole damn village?"

"Well Lucy, you cant expect Natsu to just change his habits. Natsu is Natsu and he will always be Natsu." Mirajane had a point. But still, Lucy just wanted some peace and quit for once.

"Oyy! Lucy! You left your bag at the train stop!" That flame brain idiot came running into the guild with Happy by his side like always and being as loud as ever.

"I left it because you guys were being idiots!" Lucy yelled back at Natsu, being a tad bit annoyed by his face.

"Nuh-uh! It was Happys' fault!" Natsu said pointing towards Happy.

"Ay- Natsu!" Poor Happy is being blamed a lot now these days.

"I don't care who's fault it was. You both owe me a months worth of rent now!" By this time, Lucy would've definitely burst with anger. "Ahhh- Whatever, just leave me alone" Lucy let out a long sigh and returning back to her position. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. She wanted to figure out a way to get another job without the guys ruining it.

"But Lucy..." Natsu said, seeming a bit upset of the fact that Lucy didn't want to be with him. Lucy looked at him feeling a bit sympathetic for yelling at him before. I mean, it's like Mirajane said; 'Natsu will always be Natsu'.

"...Dont you want your bag back?" Well maybe that wasn't what Lucy was expecting him to say.

"Geez Natsu, at least say sorry." She said turning away from him.

Natsu went up to Lucy and plotted her bag next to her. "Here." He said. "We'll get your rent money soon Lucy" Lucy looked up at him for a second. "So don't worry, kay?" His grin always was comforting.

"Yeah" Lucy blushed a bit and looked away again. I mean come on, you can never stay mad at this bafoon!

"Oy Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Let's go fishing yeah?"

"Aye sirr!" Natsu and Happy went running out of the guild with energetic smiles on their faces, leaving Lucy to sulk in her thoughts. Lucy didn't really mind though, why would she want to go fishing with them anyways? They always make a mess either way. Lucy just sat there with eyes closed.

"They really take a lot of energy out of me huh?" Lucy whispered to herself, still with her eyes closed and mind in thought. She smiled and looked up at her bag that Natsu had set next to her. "How do they keep up with all that energy?" She said smiling. Lucy really is grateful for having such amazing friends.

Natsu and Happy were halfway to the river when something struck Natsu in the back of his idiotic head.

"Oh, wait Happy!" Natsu said,stopping suddenly.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy replied to him.

"...We forgot Lucy!" He ran back towards the guild with the stupidest grin as if he was laughing at himself for being so inconsiderate. "How can I forget Lucy?"

Yes! Finally! Lucy was asleep and comfortable for the first time in two days. Screw the missions for now, lets all sleep in for today.

Yes, sleep in while Mirajane stalks you from the bar and smiling her viscous smile as if she was about to send prince charming after you in your sleep. Now that there gave Lucy the chills.

"Luc-" Natsu was about to shout out her name when he saw that she was asleep at the bar. "Lucy?" He walked up towards her and sat on the stool besides her. He did nothing but stare at her. Now I know what you're thinking. "AW! He's staring at her! How cute!" No. Stop it. This is Natsu kay? And that means, he's staring at her in a "What the hell" type of way.

Natsu kept getting closer and closer to Lucys' sleeping face.

_" Why is she sleeping right now? Earlier she was mad and now she's asleep?"_

Natsu slowly crept his finger up to Lucys' nose and... **poke.**

She cringed a little but did not wake up.

_"Nothing... Geez"_

He poked her forehead this time.

_"Nothing again."_

Natsu brought up both his hands this time; holding them up near the sides of her face just staring at her.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Gray said to himself clear on the other side of the guild.

"Juvia has no idea" said, of course Juvia sitting beside Gray.

**Smack! **

Natsu smacked his hands on Lucys' cheeks while looking at her in a suspicious way again, holding his hands still on her face.

Lucys' eyes sprung wide open in surprise. A bit scared too.

Well, what would you do if you woke up to Natsu holding your cheeks and staring at you in a suspicious way while your cheeks were stinging with pain?

Lucy blinked twice while trying to focus on the situation while staring right into Natsus' eyes.

"Wake up" Natsu said to her in a stern voice.

Gray and Juvia, also Mirajane were somewhat of ''bystanders'' and just witnessed Natsu do a childish and cruel way to wake someone up.

"That idiot, she's going to kick his ass and I'll be laughing mine off when it happens" Gray said, returning to his meal and ignoring the flame headed moron.

"Gray-sama laughing his ass off?" Juvia went into her usual daydreams, trying to figure out how that would happen.

"Natsu?" Lucy was confused. "What the hell Natsu? I was sleeping! Don't you have any respect?" She said to him in anger. Poor Lucy. Right when she was in dreamland.

"I want you to go with me and Happy" Natsu said, still with his hands on her cheeks.

"I don't want to go fishing" She said, pushing his hands away and laying back down in her same position. "Leave me alone, I'm tired."

Natsu let out a irritated growl and set his hands on the stool looking away towards the guild door.

"If your going to pout than go pout somewhere else" Lucy said trying to go back to sleep.

Natsu turned his eyes to look at Lucy. Then he squinted while looking at her in a stern way.

I dont know. Was he mad? Come on Natsu. Lucy can't always play with you.

"Fine" He shot up from the seat and went towards the other side of the guild.

"Lisanna!" he shouted out to Lisanna who was talking with Elfman about who knows.

"Yeah Natsu?" she replied to him.

"Come fishing with me and Happy?" He asked.

Okay! Whoa! Lets stop here. Why is he asking Lisanna? I mean... WTF bro? Just because Lucy wants to take a twenty minute nap? Come _on!_ Okay okay. Natsu isn't that type of guy though right? So let's move one.

Lucy opened one eye to look at what Natsu was doing. She didn't really seem to care though. But she was a bit surprised that he went to Lisanna.

"Sure! I'de love to go fishing with you guys!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Natsu! You left me alone!" Happy came gliding in and feeling a bit angry with Natsu for leaving for so long.

"Oh! Sorry Happy! I came back to get Lucy." Natsu explained.

Happy looked towards Lucy. Lucy quickly closed her eyes to pretend sleep.

"But she's sleeping Natsu..." See! Even Happy knows that she's asleep, which means not to wake her up! Stupid Natsu.

"I know, that's why I'm inviting Lisanna instead. If Lucy wants to sleep then I'll let her. I don't want her getting mad at me again."

Lucy looked at Natsu again. _"I see..." _So that's why huh?

"... Natsu, Don't tell me your using Lisanna as a backup for Lucy?" Happy said, looking up at Natsu with a worried look.

"Wah?! -" Natsu was actually shocked himself. "I wouldn't do that! Don't be messed up happy!" Of course Natsu would never do that. Lisanna is a part of the guild. They're all family.

"Haha, don't worry Natsu. I'm not offended if that is what you're trying to do. But know that I can never replace Lucy." Lisanna was a nice person after all. She herself can see that Natsu and Lucy had a close relationship.

"Whatever let's go fishing now! I'm starving!" Natsu shouted while marching towards the exit.

Lisanna and Happy followed behind him and Lucy watched as they left the guild, still trying to pretend she's asleep.

Of course Lucy felt a bit upset that he couldn't of been content with just him and happy. _"I mean, they've went fishing alone plenty of times. Why all of a sudden, does it need to include a third person?"_ She thought.

"I'm going home everyone. See you tomorrow." Lucy said while walking out of the guild with her bag. _"Hopefully tomorrow is a better day" _She sighed and walked home on the edge of the river like always.

"Lucy! Be careful!" the random fishers in the river are always so concerned for Lucy.

Lucy let out yet another sigh. She raised her key up in the air and - **Poof**.

"Puuuun"

"Hey Plue" Lucy lifted Plue up and held him in her arms while she walked towards her apartment door.

"No Natsu or Happy today I guess." She said, looking around her apartment just in case they were hiding. "Agh! Why do I care! Of course I knew sooner or later I'd be replaced!" Lucy stopped. Noticing what she just said, she was a bit shocked. "Am I being replaced?.." She slowly sat down in her bed trying to think of what she herself was even thinking.

"Puun Puun" Plue said, struggling to get up on the bed.

"Oh, sorry Plue. Here you go" Lucy said, picking him up and sitting him besides her.

"Puuuun"

"Do you want some sweets? I think I have some in my bag... That is if Natsu didn't get to them first" She got up and went looking into her bag. "I thought I had more than one?" She said while peeking in there. She took out the lollipop and noticed it had a note.

_We saved it for Plue! Aye! _

Lucy smiled. "They're such idiots." She got up and handed the lollipop to Plue. "Here, at least they had enough sense to know you'd be here"

"Puun Puun"

"I love them too" Lucy said, letting out a soft smile to Plue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shh Happy, you'll wake her up."

"Natsu, I'm not even doing anything." Happy and Natsu were somehow in Lucys' room. Again, like always. "Come on Natsu, she's going to get mad that we're here." Happy tried getting that idiot out of Lucys' room before she would wake up.

"Why would she get mad?" Natsu asked, as if she's never gotten mad at them before for doing this.

Lucy then all of a sudden struck up from the bed as if she had a nightmare. Natsu and Happy were actually quit surprised and just stood there staring at her in shock. Lucy looked back at them, kinda confused if they were actually there or if she was imagining it. This awkward stare lasted for about ten seconds.

"Aha! Did you see that Happy! She-"

**Bam! **

"What are you doing in my room!" Lucy said, kicking Natsu against the wall like always.

"Ou-ch-chhh, We just wanted to bring you a fish from earlier" Natsu said rubbing his now red cheek. Lucy actually forgot about the whole fishing thing. She sighed and plopped herself down on her bed.

"Geez Natsu, I don't want any fish." Lucy told him.

"But Lucy! Fish is good!" Happy pointed out.

"Aye!" Natsu shouted while him and Happy started dancing around the room while shouting out "Fish."

"Well dont worship the fish!" She yelled as they held up fish in the air.

"Fish, Fish, Fish!" Both of the morons shouted until Natsu suddenly tripped on the rug.

"Natsu, you have to be more careful." Happy said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hm?... Lucy, are you hungry?" He said, completely ignoring what Happy said and looking up at Lucy.

"It's 11:00 in the freakin' night Natsu!" She said yelling. "Leave!" Natsu and Happy were flinged out of the apartment by Lucy while their asses slid on the street, followed by the door being slammed. Natsu and Happy looked at each other as if they were puzzled.

"...See Happy, I told you not to be loud."

"Eh?!" Once again, Happy is being blamed for Natsus' mess. Hang in there Happy.

"Oy, Juvia. Pass me that bottle over there?" Gray asked Juvia. Juvia handed him the bottle.

"Your not going to drink it?" She asked, as he just sat there holding the bottle and looking towards the guild entrance.

"It's for something better" He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Yosh! Good Mor-"

**Whack! **

Gray threw the bottle towards Natsu who had bursted through the door, and laughing his ass off.

"Oy! Gray! you want to fight already?!" Natsu shouted out to Gray in anger.

"Im sorry what?" Gray got serious pretending as if he did nothing. "Hey! Who threw that bottle at Natsu? Show yourself!" He said looking around the guild trying to act innocent.

"But Gray-sama threw th-" Juvia was stopped by Gray, holding his hand on her mouth.

"Shhh" He gestured with a finger over his lips, while Juvia blushed red.

"Geez, you guys are being loud already?" Lucy came walking in with Happy following behind her.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You've been slouching all morning" the blue cat asked in a concerned voice.

"You guys gave me a headache last night and I couldn't go back to sleep at all" she said holding her head while Gray and Natsu were in the background fighting as always.

"Juvia cheers for Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted while watching the two fight.

Lucy went to sit at the bar like usual and layed her head down. "Maybe I should go home instead." She told herself.

"You not feeling well Lucy?" Mirajane asked behind the bar.

"Natsu and Happy are too loud, I couldn't get any sleep because of them" she said with her head turned to a side to look at Mirajane.

"You know Lucy, I think Natsu liiikes you" Mirajane said, sneering at Lucy.

"Dont even start with that!" Lucy yelled hoping to change that stupid topic.

"Hehe well, Natsu and Happy really do enjoy being with you, you know that right?" Mirajane said with a hopeful look. Lucy sighed and laid back down.

"Yeah, I know" She said with a little smile. Mirajane saw this smile and smiled as well, of course turning around so Lucy didn't see.

Natsu and Gray eventually collapsed from fatigue and lied on the floor.

"Get away from me flame brain" Gray muttered to Natsu who was collapsed right next to him.

"Go lay somewhere else droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled back at him. Gray eventually got annoyed and went to sit clear on the other side of the guild away from Natsu.

"Oy, Wheres Lucy?" Natsu said, noticing Lucy was missing from the bar.

"She got a headache and went home" Mirajane explained. Natsu sat at the bar in Lucys' seat and sighed. Mirajane noticed Natsu in the same position as Lucy and smiled.

"Hey Natsu, have you figured out how to get Lucys' rent money? You do owe her from ruining your last mission." Mirajane told the now exhausted salamander. He just looked at her in a suspicious way while he layed his head down on his arms.

"Lucys' been getting mad at me a lot... I'm starting not to like it." He told her, while trying to avoid eye contact. Mirajane just couldn't do it. She _had_ to do _something_, I mean seriously, you can't say you didn't see it coming.

"Maybe you should try taking her out?" she told him with a sly tone.

"I can't just _take_ her out Mira. If I try to force her to go outside with me, she'll get suspicious", he said, still avoiding eye contact. Mirajane got a bit annoyed by the fact that Natsu didn't understand what she meant.

"No Natsu, I don't mean take her outside, I mean take her someplace nice where you guys can have fun" she tried to explain as much as she can to the idiot.

"But I always have fun with Lucy, what are you trying to say Mira?" He asked, this time looking up at her in a puzzled way.

"That's exactly what I mean Natsu, you like being with Lucy right?" She said.

"Yeah, we're team mates"

"Then you should spend time with Lucy as if she was a bit more than _just_ a team mate" she gestured, moving her eyebrows up and down as if she's trying to say "Get it on!".

"... Your weirder than Lucy, Mirajane" he told her with a blunt tone. Mirajane sighed and went back to pouring beer for Cana.

"I give up" poor Mirajane almost had the ball rolling.

"Look Natsu, give this to Lucy and ask if she can go with you" Cana heard the conversation between Mirajane and him so she thought she could help. She handed him a flier that was about a beach party for mages. "We'll all be going so make sure she comes too you hear?"

"This is tonight?" He asked, a bit excited.

"Mhm, if you don't get Lucy to come I'll personally drown you, got it? Also make sure she's coming _with_ you. No exceptions." she said in a stern voice glaring at him. Natsu gulped and walked out of the guild.

"Nice job Cana" Mira said with a snare.

"Just thought I'd back you up a bit" Cana said, taking a gulp from her mug with a grin on her face that showed on the sides.

"Geez, Lucy's probably asleep or something. She'll get mad at me again if I wake her up." Natsu said, rubbing his cheek again from thought of last nights whooping. He groaned and slouched while walking towards Lucys' apartment. Happy was still in the guild talking with Wendy and Carla when he noticed both Natsu and Lucy were gone. He was about to leave the guild to see where they went but of course he was stopped by Mirajane and Cana. Happy snickered and gladly went back to where Carla was.

"Lucy? Lucyy~" Natsu tried waking Lucy up in a gentle way this time, finally learning from his mistakes.

"Hm?... Natsu? What do you want?" Lucy muttered while pulling the blankets over her head.

"There's going to be a beach party or something tonight. Can you come with me?" He asked, showing her the flier. Lucy peeked her head out, surprised by his request. She glanced at the paper and looked back up at him.

"I'll go only if you let me sleep for now." she told him. He sighed and sat down beside her bed.

"I'm kind of tired for some reason too" he told her. "Hey Lucy, did you have a bad dream last night?" he asked.

"No, you guys just scared me with your whispering. I thought there were devil worshipers in my room at first." she told him, lying back underneath the covers. Natsu smiled at the thought that he actually scared her. Even though he didn't do it on purpose.

"Sorry for ruining our last missions Luce" he finally said to her. "Luce?" Lucy already fell back asleep. "Your that tired?!" he shouted, shocked on how fast she fell asleep. He looked up at her and watched her sleeping face and actually thought she looked kinda cute. He went into thought and scratched his cheek, noticing Lucys' adorableness for the first time.

"Hahahah!" He burst into laughter; it was just a bit too cheesy for him. Then again... He stopped laughing and sat back into his position. "I wonder what the beach party is all about?" He said to himself. He didn't really care either way. It was the beach, and he loved the beach, so he would enjoy it anyways. He suddenly blushed just a bit and felt a bit of a tingle. _"What the?"_ He looked up at Lucy who was fast asleep with red cheeks. Was he attracted to her? The thought of bikinis and... Lucy? Kind of excited him. Natsu just ignored it and looked away with a stern look. "Lucy will beat me if she knew I had these thoughts" he said, once again rubbing his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have they been sleeping all day?" Erza said in surprise.  
"What a moron" Gray said, poking at Natsu's sleeping face. Gray and Erza were inside Lucys room while the both of them had fallen asleep. "Hm?..." Gray looked down at Natsu and saw something rather... particular. "HAHAHAH!" He bursted out laughing like no tomorrow. "Hey flame brain! Having a nice dream?!" He shouted into Natsus ear. "HAHAHA! This is hilarious!" He said with tears in his eyes.  
"Shh! Gray! You're too loud!" Erza snapped at gray.  
"Who's pleasuring you huh Natsu?!" Gray just couldn't hold it in. This was pure bliss for him.  
"Wha?..." Natsu woke up, confused and still drowsy from the nap. He awoke to Gray literally rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Oy oy, what's going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Gray sat up straight with a hand over his mouth, holding in the laughter as much he could while looking at Natsu. Then, pointing down at Natsu's pants.  
"Hah?" Natsu looked down. He froze for two seconds or so and flushed the brightest red you will ever see. "W-what, What is this?!" he shouted dashing out of the room while Gray laughed even harder.  
"Hm? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy finally woke up from all the noise to see Erza and Gray in her room.  
"How long have you been sleeping Lucy?" Erza asked.  
"Um, since earlier today. Why? What time is it?" Lucy wondered, puling the covers off from her.  
"Gray. What time is it?" Erza asked Gray who was trying to stand up straight from all the laughing.  
"I don't know but, I'm gonna go follow that moron and laugh in his face some more. Adios." Gray ran out like speedy Gonzales trying to catch up to the idiot.  
"What was that about?" Lucy asked. "Erza?"  
"Oh! I found them again"  
"Don't go through my underwear!" Lucy shouted, while Erza had found a pair of laced thongs in Lucy's drawer.  
"Anyways Lucy. Aren't you going to get ready?" Erza said, closing the drawer. Yet for some reason she still held the thong.  
"Put that back!" Lucy said, yanking away the thong. "And get ready for what?" She said.  
"The beach party. Natsu told you didn't he?"  
"Beach party?" Lucy said in wonder, putting away the thong.  
"I guess all the local guilds are invited to go. Im pretty sure there will be a lot of people" Erza replied, looking through another drawer of Lucys'.  
"Oh yea, Natsu said something about that earlier... And what's with you and my drawers?!"  
"Hm?... Oh also, Mirajane told me to make sure you come with Natsu" she replied with a little smirk.  
"Why with Natsu?" Lucy asked. Erza just looked at her and smiled. "Oh... I understand now... Yea well! Have fun you guys!" Lucy said, laying back in bed.  
"Uh-uh. You're definitely going" Erza grabbed Lucy out of bed shoved her into the bathroom.  
"Wha-What are you doing Erza?!"  
"Strip." She said closing the bathroom door.  
"W-What?" Lucy blushed a bit, feeling some what embarrassed.  
"Youre going to shower and then youre gonna get ready" Erza explained.  
"Not when your in here!" She shoved Erza out and slammed the door.  
"Hmm. I better see you coming with Natsu Lucy" Erza said on the other side of the door.  
"Or else..."  
Lucy could feel the heat of Erza's glare pressing through the door.  
"Y-Yeah" Lucy stuttered, quickly turning on the water so Erza hears it running. Lucy heard her footsteps exit and gave a sigh of relief. "Why do they want me to go so bad? And with Natsu too?" she undressed and got into the bath. Her cheeks were red and felt really relaxed.  
"I hope I don't get sick." She said closing her eyes while letting herself sink into the water.

"OOY! Hold up Natsuu!" Gray shouted towards Natsu while trying to catch his breath.  
"Piss of droopy eyes!" Natsu said, walking faster up the path.  
"Oh come one! Don't tell me this was your first erection?" He said following behind Natsu.  
"Is that what it's called?" Natsu said, stopping suddenly of this new found word. Although he's heard the guys in the guild mention it a lot, he never really bothered asking about it.  
"Your an idiot" Gray said looking bluntly at him. Natsu just glared at him and groaned.  
"Whatever, go away" He said, continuing to walk home.  
"You know Natsu, if you don't talk about it then that just means your not man enough" Gray told him with a smirk. Natsu stopped and turned around to look at Gray.  
"The hell are you trying to say droopy eyes?" Natsu was a bit angry at the fact that he had to share anything with Gray.  
"Well you hear everyone talking about it right? I mean come on, it was going to happen sooner or later. Just suck it up and be a man. Dont be embarrassed about it" Gray was really on the edge of ticking Natsu off, but hey he had a point Natsu.  
"It's ...not my first..." Natsu mumbled in embarrassment, avoiding to look at Gray.  
"Sorry I cant hear you" Gray said, cuffing his ear on purpose. Natsu looked up at him with a stern glare.  
"I said it's not my first you son of a bitch!"  
"Oooh! You snapped! Are you really that big of a sissy to admit it?!" Gray was having the time of his _life_! Torturing poor Natsu like that.  
"No, it's just the first time happening with... this... person " Natsu blushed again, looking away from Gray. I mean the poor guy might be a pervert at most times but that's just fun and games. This was something different. It felt more... wanted? Natsu was expecting to hear Gray laughing at him but he did nothing but stare at him.  
"What?!" Natsu shouted, annoyed by the puzzled look that Gray was giving him. Gray just stood there for a second, trying to figure out _who_it was that Natsu was talking about. While he stood there, holding his chin and counting up the girls in the giuld who are attractive. Murmuring to him self and thinking just who it could possibly be. This pissed Natsu off. He hated this feeling that Gray was just mocking him. Then right when he was about to throw a fist at Grays face, Gray turned to sneer at him.  
"Lu-Cyyyy" He said with a devious grin on his face, looking down at Natsu. Natsu froze in surprise. Then he felt himself getting heated. He quickly sat down and held his knees.  
"She's going to get so pissed off. She'll definitely kill me!" the amount of stress on Natsu was unbearable. Then there's Gray who didn't help at all. He just laughed at the amount of pervyness that Natsu carried.  
"Stop laughing you idiot! It's not funny!" Natsu didn't even want to be around Gray anymore. Then Gray stopped.  
"Hey Natsu, I have an idea to help you with this little "dilemma" of yours" Gray said with a smile. Natsu looked up at him with a hopeful look.  
"Yea?"  
"yeeaah~" Gray said with a suspicious tone. Natsu thought for a moment.  
"I don't believe you. Piss off" Natsu got up and started to walk away. He has had enough.  
"No wait hold up! I'm serious. I can help you. I've had these _**'cough'**___kind of problems before too" Gray said, starting to blush a little as well. Natsu looked at him and saw that he was serious.  
"Fine. But if you laugh at me again I swear you wont see another life again got it?"  
"Got it" Gray winked with a smile. Oh Gray, have mercy on Natsu will ya?

"Hmmm... If it's tonight then I don't need to wear a bikini right? Will there be a bonfire or something? Ahhg! What do I even wear!" Lucy was having trouble with her wardrobe like always.  
"Maybe just a bikini top and shorts? Or a dress? Perhaps a skirt and a tank?" Lucy flopped on her bed and sighed. "I don't even feel very good so I might as well not go" she told herself.  
"Luucy~" Lucy heard someone calling her name through the window. It was about 5:23 and the sun would be going down soon. She looked out the window to see Happy flying overhead.  
"Happy? Where's Natsu?" She said, surprised that he wasn't with him.  
"I don't know, Mirajane and Cana didn't let me come over til now" Happy explained.  
"Hmm, well he came over this morning but I fell asleep so I don't know what happened"  
"You don't know where he would've went? I need him to help me pack food for the party"  
"Well, I think Gray said something about following that moron so I'd recommend looking for Gray first" Lucy told the blue cat.  
"What were you guys doing all day?" Happy said with a smirk.  
"Don't get any ideas! I was sleeping all day, I don't know what he was doing"  
"You were sleeping? Geez Lucy, you're lazy." Happy teasingly said.  
"You want to get kicked out don't you?" Lucy said with a glare.  
"No ma'am!" Happy flew out of the window before she could grab him.  
"Alright, lets get dressed already" She said, irritated and just not in the mood at all.  
Things today were louder than usual and she didn't enjoy it. Lucy felt weak and as much as she hasn't gotten very sick lately, she definitely felt a cold or something coming up. She was glad though that Natsu had let her sleep all day.  
"Maybe he fell asleep too?" She thought. "I should probably apologize for being so mean to him." Lucy felt a bit guilty about yesterdays incident. She was still sulking about him and Happy going fishing with Lisanna. Now Lucy wasn't jealous or anything, she just felt like he did that on purpose just to make her feel bad. "But, he also did say that he didn't want me getting mad at him again" Lucy thought for a second as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. "I should probably be more gentle with him for now on" she said with a concerned look. "I wouldn't want to hurt him one day. It's just kinda hard to know that Natsu has feelings, especially about girls... Or is he like this with everyone?" Lucy was a bit confused and honestly didn't even know what she was talking about. "Ahg! Whatever! Cancer!" She pulled out her key and called up cancer.  
"ebi"  
"Could you do my hair? I'll be going to a beach party and I have no idea how to look" She asked.  
"Sure thing ebi"  
"Thank you" Lucy sighed and sat down. _"This party better be good"_

"Wait, that's it?" Natsu said, puzzled by Grays advice.  
"Yep, it should somewhat satisfy you" Gray said with a smirk. "Just be careful not to get carried away, else you can kiss your ass goodbye" Natsu gulped at the thought of how Lucy would kill him.  
"Just don't say anything droopy eyes or I'll be kicking your ass" Natsu said.  
"I wouldn't worry about me Natsu, I'll be hanging out with- Uh..." Natsu looked up at him, a bit suspicious. "Well um, never mind that. Shouldn't we be getting ready for the beach party?" Gray said trying to change the subject. Natsu suddenly got the chills and remembered what Cana had said earlier.  
"Shiiitt! Lucy!" Natsu ran off straight to Lucy's house.  
"Pft, Moron" Gray got up and started heading towards the guild. He wondered if Juvia was going to swim. Then he got a bit excited too. "Dammit Juvia..." He said blushing. Why blame Juvia dude? I mean come on, you know you like it.  
"Grayy!" Happy came flying by Gray.  
"Happy? What is it?"  
"Wheres Natsu?" Happy asked.  
"He went back to get Lucy why?" Happy collapsed from fatigue. He wasn't gonna go back to Lucys again. He just got back from there so what's the point. "Oy oy, you okay?" Gray asked.  
"Natsu is such a pain" Happy whined while slouching.  
"Heh, tell me about it" Gray smirked. "Oh yea, Natsu is going with Lucy to the beach; so keep an eye on them, and make sure he smells her hair" Happy stopped and looked up at Gray.  
"Why does he-"  
"Because he's a guy, and guys like to smell pretty girls hair" Happy never considered that. Actually he thought it was just weird to do that.  
"Lucy will beat him up if he does that, you know that right?" Happy asked Gray.  
"Trust me, I know" he replied with a viscous smile.  
"That's real sly Gray" Happy said smiling.  
"Yepp~" Gray said with his head high and a smirk on his face. Little do we know that Gray is just sending Natsu to his grave. So much for mercy Gray.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were getting interesting. Everyone was at the party and people were shouting and cheering. There were bonfires and barbecue stands. Flamethrowers who entertained and even some mages were using magic to entertain people. Music was playing and everyone was dancing and laughing. Everyone was having a good time. People from other guilds who knew each other would join up and chat or tease each other. Even Blue Pegasus was there, which meant Grays' rival was somewhere around.  
"Juvia, let's go someplace el-" Gray was about to say but was cut off by-  
"Juvia-saan!~" Lyon shouted, running towards them.  
"Lyon?" Juvia said. Surprised that he came out of no where. Although she was kind of used to it by now.  
"Shit, wrong way Juvia, wrong way" Gray said, grabbing Juvia by the shoulders and walking the other way as fast as he could. Now you're probably wondering where Natsu and Lucy were. Well so were Mirajane and Cana. Natsu and Lucy wasn't at the beach yet, so where were they?

"Stop walking so close to me Natsu, I can smell your breath" Lucy complained while walking a bit further away from him.  
"Hm?" He said. He put his hand up to his mouth, trying to smell his breath. "It smells like the fish Happy gave me" He said smiling at her.  
"That's nothing to be proud about" She told him. "Here, eat that" She said pulling out a mint that she brought from home. Handing it to him, he popped it in his mouth.  
"Spicy" He complained, making a weird face.  
"You'll get used to it" she told him, walking ahead of him now. He walked a little faster to catch up to her. She looked up at him, a bit puzzled on why he wanted to be besides her. Did Mirajane make him do this? She noticed he looked a bit worried, as if he was expecting something. "Natsu, what are you worried about?" she finally asked.  
"Mirajane and Cana told me I had to come with you, so I'm making sure to be beside you when they see us coming" he told her, looking ahead up the path. Lucy didn't really care, she wasn't going to ask questions. Natsu looked down at her, remembering what Gray had told him about sniffing her hair. He tried to tower over her when she wasn't looking to try to get a whiff but-  
"Natsu!~ Lucy!~" Happy, Wendy, and Carla were coming up right behind them. Natsu quickly stepped away from Lucy, hoping not to seem suspicious.  
"Wendy? You guys didn't go to the party first?" Lucy asked. She knew her and Natsu was late but she expected them to already be there.  
"Yea, everyone else are at the party. We stayed behind for a while to help out this old man with his packages" Wendy explained.  
"It was awful Lucy! He made _me_ do everything. It wasn't fair~" Happy whined, while flying above Lucy.  
"Aha! Did you gain any muscles then Happy?!" exclaimed Natsu, laughing at Happys' distress.  
"I already have muscles Natsu!" Happy shouted.  
"Oh yeah? Prove it then, fight me!"  
"I don't think so Natsu" Lucy said, grabbing him by his scarf. "We have to hurry and get to the beach" she told him.  
"Eh? Why? They can wait. Come on Happy! Let's fight!" he attempted once again.  
"Okay then, I guess you want to miss out on the food?" She told him. Natsu heard this and turned around towards Lucy. He grabbed her wrist and went running off towards the beach.  
"Oy! Natsuu!" Lucy shouted, trying to get him to stop. They were gone in an instant, leaving Wendy and the cats alone.  
"Come on let's catch up!" Wendy said running ahead. Carla sighed and flew ahead, followed by Happy.

"Oh, look. There they are" Cana pointed up to Natsu and Lucy who were walking down to the beach. Mirajane turned to look at them.  
"Good, now we have to make sure they stay together all night" she smiled.  
"Hehe" Cana smirked. "I'll keep an eye on them" she told Mirajane. A dark aura surrounded them as they laughed silently to themselves.  
"What's gotten into them?" Erza said, talking to Lisanna.  
"J-just let them be" Lisanna said, with a nerved smile.  
"Yosh! Let's go get some food now Lucy!" Natsu shouted while running down towards the barbecue area.  
"Wait Natsu" Lucy sighed. She just didn't have the energy to run anymore. He pretty much made her run all the way here, and now he expects her to run some more? "He's too much" She said, walking up to where he was. "Don't pig out on everything Natsu. It's not an all you can eat" she told him.  
"Hm?" he turned around with his face stuffed. "D'you shay shomfin lushy?" he said with a mouth full.  
"N-never mind" Lucy wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. She just sighed.  
"Oh! Here Lucy, you'll like this!" Natsu shouted, shoving a food into Lucys' mouth.  
"Ag-" Lucy was a bit irritated and surprised by his action.  
"Good right?" He said, smiling at her. She just blushed and looked away, swallowing as much as she could.  
"Yea, sure" she managed to get out. Then she saw that there were some games around. "Ooh, it's almost like a carnival!" she said, surprised at the sight. Lucy loved carnivals. "Come on Natsu! Lets go play some games" she grabbed Natsus' arm and dragged him with her.  
"Wai- My food!" he said, dropping all his food. Lucy saw a ring tossing game, she was best at those ones.  
"Come on Natsu! I'll win you something" she boasted. She handed the man money and took the rings.  
"I bet you wont even get one" Natsu said. Pouting about his food. He didn't really care about the stupid games.  
"That's one down! Two more to go young lady!" the guy shouted. Lucy got excited and laughed.  
"Wha?!" Natsu was surprised. He never used to get any shot. Lucy shot the second one.  
"Two down! One more!"  
"Whoa! You're really good Lucy!" Natsu stared at the two rings she got in.  
"Told ya'" Lucy boasted happily. Lucy used to always play this game when she was little. Except it used to be with horse shoes on the ground but it was close enough.  
"We have a winner!"  
"Yes! What do you want Natsu?" Lucy said happily.  
"uh" Natsu looked at her, not knowing what to say.  
"Choose your prize young lady!"  
"Come on Natsu! Don't worry, I can win other games too" she told him. Natsu smiled and pointed at the big blue elephant that they had.  
"That one. It looks kinda like happy" He said laughing. Lucy didn't think it looked anything like Happy, maybe that's just how Natsu saw things.  
"Okay! We'll get the elephant." She told the guy. He handed her it and she gave it to Natsu.  
"Thanks Luce! You're awesome!" he told her, patting her head. Lucy blushed a little and smiled at him.  
"You're welcome" she told him.  
"Oh look! There's another game over there! Maybe I can win you something this time" he said, running towards the booth. Lucy was surprised, but smiled and walked behind him.  
They played several games, but Natsu just failed at all of them. Every game he failed, the more he would get mad. He even burned one booth down because he felt like it was a rip off and they were just making a fool out of him. Poor Natsu.

Natsu decided he has had enough of the games for now.  
"Calm down Natsu" Lucy told him.  
"Stupid games are stupid" he muttered. He was hoping to get Lucy a prize too, but nothing worked. Lucy just sighed and decided to let him be.  
"Hey there Flame brained idiot~" Gray suddenly came up to Natsu out of no where. "How's it going?" he smirked, laying his arm on Natsus' shoulder.  
"What are you talking about droopy eyes?" Natsu murmured.  
"Well, someones not in a good mood." Gray said. Juvia was behind them talking with Lucy about her little fantasies. "Still having little horny problems huh?" Gray mocked.  
"Having what?" Natu asked, confused about what Gray was saying.  
"Did you already forget what we talked about earlier?!" Gray shouted, angry at Natsus' stupidity.  
"Don't yell at me moron! I'll kick your ass!" Natsu shouted back.  
"Oh yea?!" He pushed Natsu, bumping him into a bigger guy from a different guild. Gray noticed and stepped back, hiding behind Lucy and Juvia. Natsu was surprised at what he hit. Looking up he saw a huge guy towering over him.  
"Oy! Watch where you're goi-" Natsu shouted but was pushed by that big guy with a lot of force. Surprised, Natsu couldn't catch himself. He saw Lucy right ahead of him. The guy pushed him right into Lucys' breast. Everyone was shocked and stared, wondering what was going to happen.  
**Slap!**  
Lucy slapped Natsu out of instinct. Poor Natsu went flying to the ground with a mark on his face. Gray laughed so hard, he couldn't hold it in.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Natsu! I did it unconsciously, are you okay? I'm so sorry"  
"HAHAHAHA! How did it feel flame brain?!" Gray teased. Holding his stomach while laughing on the floor. Natsu glared at him.  
"Oy, droopy eyes. You laughing at me?" Natsu said, groaning at him.  
"AHAHA, Sorry I just can't! It's to damn goo- Gah!" Natsu threw a fist towards Gray. Lucy sighed. Gray and Natsu started fighting like always.  
"Gray-sama, hang in there!" Juvia shouted.  
"This is going to be a long night" Lucy sighed again. But so far she was having fun. She smiled. "Natsu! Let's go swimming!" she shouted, hoping to get his attention. Natsu and Gray suddenly stopped.  
"I'll beat you up later Gray" Natsu said, getting up.  
"Smell her hair, idiot" Gray mockingly told him, angering him on purpose.  
"Shut it!" Natsu stomped on him and ran off towards Lucy.  
"Moron." Gray said, watching Natsu and Lucy walk away. He smiled though. "Good luck flame brain"  
"Who are you talking to Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Gray looked at her.  
"It's nothing. Want to get some ice shavings?" Juvia smiled at him.  
"Sure" The night seemed to have only begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was pissed off. He pouted the whole time he walked down the beach with Lucy. So far, he wasn't having any fun. It started off good with the food but then he lost every damn game, humiliated in front of Lucy, and even slapped by her. The worst of all was Gray laughing at him.  
"Idiot thinks he can mock me?" He said, crossing his arms, walking behind Lucy. Lucy heard him and stopped.  
"Geez Natsu, you're still mad about that?" She sighed, handing him a grilled squid she had gotten from the barbecue stand. "Cheer up will ya'? she smiled at him. Natsu just took the squid and pouted some more.  
"Yea,yea" he told her.  
"Alright then. Lets go swim yea?" she insisted, grabbing his arm and ran down the beach.  
"Wait-hold on Lucy!" he said, trying to shove the squid in his mouth before it fell again.  
**Oof!**  
"Hm?... Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked, shocked that Lucy fell down. "You see Luce, that's why you shouldn't run while eating" he said, handing her one hand while the other finally got to shove the squid in his mouth.  
"I'm not even eating!" She shouted at his idiocy.  
"Justh take myh hanm afready" he told her with a full mouth, still handing out his hand to her.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full" she blushed, grabbing his hand. He helped her up and smiled.  
"Still wanna swim?" He asked. She smiled back at him.  
"Mhm" she grinned. Then they walked this time to the shore.  
"Pst!" Natsu heard.  
"Hm?.." He stopped for a moment to see if he would hear it again. Then he continued to walk.  
"PSSST!" He heard it again. This time he looked to see where it was coming from to see Gray standing on a rock, not to far from them.  
"What the-" Natsu stared at Gray very uneasy like. Gray was doing some weird dance moves that were actually suppose to be signals for Natsu to smell Lucys hair. But because Natsu didn't understand and kept giving Gray a confused look, Gray had to grab Juvia who was beside him and smell her hair. Then Gray pointed towards Lucy. Finally Natsu was able to understand.  
Natsu just shook his fist at Gray, sending him a signal that he was going to kick his ass. Natsu sort of understood now that Gray was just trying to get him in trouble with Lucy so that he can laugh at him more.  
"What a jackass" Natsu mumbled.  
"Oy! Natsu!~ What are you doing up there? Come on" Lucy shouted.  
"Wah?!" Natsu was shocked that Lucy got down to the shore before he did. But then again,Gray was also wasting his time. He ran down to Lucy and saw Elfman and Lisanna there with her.  
"W-Wait Elfma- Kyaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed as Elfman tossed her into the water.  
"Alright your turn Lisanna!" Elfman turned to Lisanna and threw her into the water with Lucy  
"Oh! Lucy! You okay?" Natsu shouted to her.  
"Haha Yea Im fine. Come in Natsu!" Lucy replied.  
"Yea the waters great!" Lisanna added in.  
Natsu looked at Elfman who was standing right next to him. He waited til Elfman noticed him.  
"Hm?... What do want Natsu?" Elfman finally asked.  
"Aren't you going to throw me in too?" Natsu asked.  
"Go throw yourself!" Elfman yelled. "Men don't pick up other men! If you're a real man, then you will pick yourself up!" He shouted. Wise words Elfman.  
"Eh? What a party pooper" Natsu groaned. "Alright! I will make the biggest splash in Fairytail history!" Natsu shouted. He walked back a few steps and got ready to bring out his flames. He then sprung forward and ran using his flames as a boost. Lucy and Lisanna watched, a bit scared, as Natsu jumped as high as he could into the water.  
**Splash!**  
The girls shouted as water splashed up on them. Natsu came springing up from below.  
"Yosh! How did I do?" He laughed.  
"Awesome" The two girls said, smiling at him.  
"Oh! I feel something on my feet" Natsu said. He looked under neath the water to see what it was. "Look Lucy, there's tiny fishes and they're glowing!" He said, grabbing Lucys hand and pulling her beneath. Lisanna smiled at them as they were under there looking at the fishes. Then Lisanna slowly crept out of the water and ran off, taking Elfman with her.  
"Let's leave those two alone" She told her brother.

"Haaa~ They're so pretty Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she could see the fishes right underneath her feet.  
"Ag! Damn it! Stop moving!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked at him.  
"What are you trying to do?" she asked him.  
"Im trying to catch one for Happy!" He told her, struggling to grab one. Lucy sighed and pushed him into the water.  
"What was that for?! You trying to fight me Lucy?!" He got up, ready to fight.  
"You can't catch these fish Natsu. We can get in a lot of trouble." she told him, crossing her arms.  
"Well that's stupid" he groaned. Then he noticed Lucy was bright red. "Oy. Why are you blushing so much? You're not embarrassed with me are ya'?" He smirked. Hoping to embarrass her more. She looked up at him, with a pale look.  
"No. I'm kind of cold though" she said as she walked out of the water. Fireworks were starting to go up and people were still dancing and laughing. Natsu got a little worried and followed Lucy out. He thought for a moment and then-  
**Fwooosh!**  
"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed her ass which was somehow on fire. She ran back into the water to get it out. She glared at Natsu once the fire was out. "Natsu!"  
"You said you were cold" he told her bluntly.  
"I didn't tell you to grab my ass and set it on fire!" she yelled as she started to stomp off. Natsu got a bit anxious. Usually when Lucy yells at her he wouldn't really care or would just let her be but this time it's kinda like he enjoyed her yelling. He didn't feel offended or rejected by her yelling. Why was that?  
"Oy wait! I can hold you if you want!" he told her. To him it wasn't really anything particular, I mean he didn't seem to be embarrassed for saying that. But, for Lucy it was something else, because she stopped right when he said it.  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked, blushing red.  
"Hm?... I mean I'll hold you. You know, around my arms and stuff. Unless you want to hold me? Either way you should be able to warm up pretty quickly" he said it so casually, as if it just wasn't embarrassing. How the hell could he do that? Lucy thought for a moment and figured that since Natsu wasn't looking at it as something 'romantic' then just maybe it will be alright.  
"Just dont try anything funny Natsu" she told him. She walked up to him but she stopped right in front of him. She didn't really know what to do. Does she just hug him? This is Natsu! Natsu! Like, how the hell is she supposed to react with this bafoon. But all she did was stand there, shaking in her embarrassment.  
_"Dammit, why am I so nervous? He offered didn't he. It's not like I'm making him do it. Right?"_Lucy did not know what to do.

Natsu starred at her for a while. Confused on what she was doing. He saw that she was shaking. Is she afraid? He looked around him to see if there was some kind of monster behind him that he didn't know of. But nope. No monster. So what was it then? He suddenly got impatient. _Reeaally_ impatient. Like he wanted her already. But of course that's not what came to his mind. He figured it was probably because she was shaking that it nerved him to suddenly grab her. So he did.  
"N-Natsu!" Lucy shouted. She was tookin' back and accidently pushed him away.  
"Whats wrong? I didn't even do nothing funny" he said. Looking behind him again to check for any other monster. Dammit why was she acting like that? He's just holding her. What's the big deal?  
"S-sorry. I just... got caught off guard for a second" she stuttered. Trying to avoid eye contact she played with her fingers. Natsu sighed and sat down beside her, grabbing her arm and pulled her down with him. She was surprised but went along with it anyways. They didn't say anything for a while. Just soot there. While everyone else that were like bout a couple of feet from them were cheering and singing. Why weren't they with them? Why was it only them two alone? Where the hell was Happy? And wasn't Gray and Juvia just up that hill? The fuck did Lisanna and Elfman run off too? WTF? Natsu was getting annoyed. He liked being with Lucy but for some reason he felt that this was some sort of set up.  
_"Are they getting us alone to pull some prank? Am I being ambushed?! Oh no! Is Lucy in on it too?! That's probably why she's acting so weird. I knew she was bad at acting!"_he thought these stupid things while making weird faces to go along. Lucy obviously noticed and was a bit freaked out.  
"What are you doing Natsu?" she told him. He stopped and looked at her.  
"Nothing nothing!" he said, grabbing her again and pulling her close. Lucy was shocked. But she didn't push him away this time. She kinda couldn't since he was holding her too close and too tight. She sat there as Natsu held her. It felt good to her though. She was warm and comfortable.  
_"Shit that was close. I have to hold her to make sure she doesn't start to jump me. I bet everyone else is watching us, hiding around someplace. They won't be able to do anything knowing that I have Lucy hostage now"_ the idiot thought while keeping an eye out everywhere. He looked left and right, constantly waiting for someone to come popping out of the bushes. But then he noticed something. Lucy wasn't talking. She was just sitting there as he held her. Her face was towards the sea and the fireworks were all lighting up. He could feel her breathing on his naked chest. She felt cold. It started to get a little windy and he felt Lucy shiver. It was kind of an instinct for him to hold her closer. Then right there, right when he did that and the wind blew in his face. He got a whiff. It smelt so good. Like... Shea-Butter and Coconut. He wanted to smell it some more but it was gone. Right when the wind left, it was gone. But it was a nice smell. He tried turning his head to the left towards the coconut trees to see if that's where the smell came from. Then he tried the right. But he couldn't smell it anymore. Lucy moved again, shivering a bit from the cold. Again, Natsu held her closer. He got tired of looking for the smell and tired of watching out for anyone who was going to jump him. So he lied his chin down on Lucys head for a bit of rest. He thought maybe she would get mad at him for using her as a pillow, but oh well. He did it anyways. Then there it was again. The smell. The closer he got to Lucys head the more he could smell it. He smelt it for such a long time. It was such a good smell. Then he realized that he was seriously smelling Lucys hair. He was smelling her hair! Lucy was asleep the entire time and was actually pretty comftorable but then-  
"W-What the hell!" Natsu got excited again and pushed Lucy off. Lucy got scared, a bit shocked too because of the sudden outburts.  
"What's wrong Natsu?!" she said, worried about him.  
"U-uh- Nothing just um..." What the hell was he suppose to say? He's having a damn erection now because of her and right when she was on him too. Just his luck huh?  
"Natsu?" Lucy said, on her hands and knees looking up at him. What the hell is she doing? Is she doing it on purpose? No, no. She's just worried about him. But Natsu couldnt help but be a little turned on. I mean this girl is in her bikini, her face is blushing red and she's in the sexiest pose ever looking innocent. Like, come on!  
"I just... _Reaally_need to go piss! Yea, I'll be back in a little bit" he told her.  
"Well okay but I-"  
"Okay see you Lucy!" Natsu shouted while running back up the hill to where the party was. He ran as far as he could until he was by the outer-homes which were hidden from the rest of the party. This was the most embarrassing thing ever.  
"Why did this happen again?!" Natsu was embarrassed and confused. Most of all he was pissed off at Gray for even telling him about the 'sniffing hair' bit. Now he might not hold himself back from her. "Shit".


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy got tired of waiting for Natsu so she decided to join Erza and Cana for now.  
"Lucy? Wheres Natsu?" Cana asked as Lucy sat beside her, letting out a grand sigh. Lucy looked at her, shivering with goosebumps.  
"You cold?" a cute guy from another guild came and stood behind her. The three girls were a bit shocked by the random stranger. "Here, I'll lend you my jacket" he told Lucy, putting his jacket over her shoulders.  
"T-Thank you" Lucy said, embarrassed for being in a bikini at night when it's now cold. Maybe extra clothes to bring wouldn't have been a bad idea.  
"No problem" the stranger said, lifting up a hand as if he was waving good bye. Then he walked away as he did that. He smiled at her too, a cheerful smile. But that was all.  
"Who was that?" Erza asked.  
"I don't know" Cana said, glaring at the strangers back as he walked away.  
"He was nice though" Lucy said, letting out a little sneeze.  
"Eh? You getting sick Lucy?" Cana asked.  
"I think I've been trying to catch a cold since this morning" Lucy said, cuddling up in the jacket the stranger gave her.  
"Well, you and Natsu slept all day didn't you?" Erza asked her. Lucy looked up at her, wondering what she meant.  
"Natsu?" Lucy said.  
"Yea, he was asleep on the floor in your room" Erza told her. "You didn't know?" She asked. Lucy shook her head, blushing by the thought of Natsu. I mean, just a while ago she was sleeping in his lap. But she did have to admit, he's pretty comfortable to sleep with...  
Not in that way though! Geez, don't get excited now. The story is barely starting so relax.  
"So where is Natsu right now anyways?" Cana asked, glaring at Lucy. Cana had made it her mission to keep Natsu and Lucy together since it's about time they got together already.  
"W-well, he said he had to use the bathroom. He took forever to come back though so I figured I'd come join you guys" Lucy told her, scooting away from Cana who had a dark aura around her now.  
"That little- he's running away on purpose. I bet he's pigging out on all the food right now" Cana said, annoyed and mad at the idiot.  
"I'll go get him" Erza said as she started to head towards the grills and booths area. Lucy sighed as she hid her head underneath the jacket. She was already tired and just felt like going home by now.  
"That guy really was nice for giving me his jacket" Lucy said, as her voice muffled underneath the jacket. Cana looked at her and felt uneasy.  
"Geez, Natsu is an idiot" Cana said to herself, looking up the hill towards the barbecues and booth games. Expecting Natsu to show up by now. But he didn't.

"Alright! I'll have three more!" Natsu shouted, as he ate three more full pies.  
"This guy is insane"  
"How much have he ate?"  
"He's going to explode" everyone gathered around Natsu as he shoved more and more pies in his mouth. Natsu ignored the fact about his erection with Lucy and decided that he deserved some dessert from all this confusion.  
"Oy! Flame brain! The hell are you doing here? Your making a riot" Gray came through the crowd to see Natsu was in the middle of it all. Natsu looked up at him with a stern look. "Ack-!" Gray groaned as Natsu threw a pie in his face.  
"Piss of droopy eyes" Natsu said, continuing to eat. Gray wasn't in the mood to put up with him so he left, leaving Natsu alone. Natsu watched as Gray turned to leave. Natsu started to feel bad for leaving Lucy like that. "I guess I'll go back" he said. Of course he took another pie with him as he headed back down to the shore. By the time he got there though, Lucy was already gone. "Where is she?" He looked around to see if she was hiding from him but gave up. He started to walk up towards the rest of the party where the bonfires were to see if she was there. He didn't see her but he did see Cana so he figured he would go ask her.  
"Yo! Cana! Do you know whe-" right when Natsu said that, he saw Lucy pop up. He didn't recognize her back though since she was hiding underneath a jacket. "Oh, there you are Lucy!" He smiled.  
"Natsu..." She said. Lucy was a bit embarrassed because of before. Natsu seemed a little nerved back then too but she couldn't quite understand why. Natsu came and sat between her and Cana.  
"Still cold?" Natsu asked with a grin. Lucy saw that Natsu was blushing a little on the sides but his grin mostly covered it.  
"No Natsu, as you can see, another guy came by and gave that jacket to her. Where were you? You could of helped warm her up. How inconsiderate" Cana glared at Natsu with a scary face, setting a great amount of guilt on him.  
"I-I had to pee" Natsu was barely able to get out underneath his gulp. He could feel the pressure of Cana's stare on him.  
"I-Its okay Cana, really. It's not like Natsu is always going to be around right?" Lucy said, trying to back Natsu up. After all, it _was_getting a bit intense.  
"I better not see you try to run off again Natsu" Cana said as she started walking off. Natsu sighed as his head dropped onto the table. Lucy smiled, she was able to see how tired he was too.  
"It's rare to see you tired Natsu" she told him with a smile. Natsu looked up at her with a serious face. Then he sat up and smelt her.  
"W-what are you-"  
"You smell like someone else, Luce" he told her. "Is this really someone else's jacket?" he looked at her, suspiciously.  
_"W-whats with him? Why is he all of a sudden serious?"_Lucy thought, confused of the situation. Natsu got up and took the jacket off of her.  
"H-hey Natsu?!" Lucy was surprised of his action and didn't know exactly what he was doing.  
"Come on Lucy, let's go home" he said smiling at her as he grabbed her wrist.  
"It's _my_home you mean!" she shouted at him. The thought of him thinking it's _their_ home.  
"Fine fine, let's go to _your_ home. I'll walk you" Natsu said, still with his hand on her wrist.  
"But I-" Natsu started dragging Lucy with him up the path, leaving the jacket behind on the table. Lucy looked back at it hoping that the owner will come and find it somehow. She felt bad for not giving it back to the guy who gave it to her. Natsu saw her looking back at it and for some reason it annoyed him. He slid his free hand to Lucys eyes to cover them. Then he pulled her closer to him as they continued to walk.  
"Natsu-" Lucy tried getting out. She was annoyed by this point. I mean she had no idea why he all of a sudden wanted to take her home so bad.  
"Don't worry Lucy, I'll warm you up" he said as he held her close to him. Lucy was tookin' back, shocked of what he just said. Was he being perverted or nice? She couldn't tell. She pushed him away, blushing at the fact that he was wanting to warm her up again. Was he mad at the fact that someone else had given her a jacket to use? Was he mad that it was a _guy_ who had given it to her?  
"What's wrong Lucy?" he said, surprised of the sudden push. As dense as Natsu is, not even he noticed what he was thinking or feeling. He just did everything unaware of it or not.  
"I-I, I can walk myself home!" she said with a large amount of blush on her face. She ran off without Natsu and disappeared.  
"Whats with her?" Natsu said to himself. Yet for some reason he continued to walk up the same path to follow her.

"I couldn't find him... but I did win this goldfish" Erza said holding up the goldfish towards Cana.  
Cana smiled. "It's fine, he came looking for her instead" she told Erza.  
"Where are they now?" Erza asked, teasing the goldfish she had.  
"Walking to Lucys' house. Seems someones jealous but doesn't know it himself" she replied, snickering at the thought.  
"Oh!" Erza exclaimed with a bashful look in her eyes as she watched Cana laugh silently to herself again.

Lucy sighed as she entered her house and laid her back against the door.  
"Geez that Natsu. The hell is he thinking? I don't need him to warm me." she said to herself blushing as she went towards her drawer to change out of her bikini.  
"Lucy!"  
"Kyaaa!" she shouted as she saw Natsu climbing through her window. "Natsu!"  
"Yo!" he said, waving a hand at her with a smile on his face.  
"The hell are you doing here! Get out!" she snapped as she tried hiding her naked body.  
"Come on Luce, I said I wanted to walk you home but you just leave me. How messed up of you Lucy" he said as he came walking closer to her.  
"G-Get away Natsu! I'm not in the mood right now to play games!" she told him as she staggered backwards.  
"Eh? I didn't even know we were playing games. Why? Do you want to play one?" he said, grabbing her arm that was blocking her face. Why was she acting afraid of him? She doesn't need to block herself from him.  
"N-Natsu, cut it out I mean it!" Lucy stuttered, bumping into the wall, while she still tried holding onto her shirt to cover herself.  
"Lucy, your face is red. You're not sick are you?" Natsu said, a bit worried. He lifted his other hand to feel her forehead. Lucy started to blush harder but said nothing as Natsu started to slide his hand down the side of her face. He started to touch her neck while looking at it suspiciously. "You feel really hot Lucy... it's a fever right? When you're really hot like this?" he asked, looking up at her.  
"Can you let go of me?.." Lucy said, her voice cracking from embarrassment. She shook, nervous by his touch. Natsu looked at her for a moment, not realizing that she was naked.  
"Uwah! S-Sorry Lucy! I didn't-" he quickly let go of her and stepped away.  
"Close you're eyes at least!" she yelled at him as he just watched her.  
"Oh! Right!" he said as he quickly put his hands over his eyes.  
"Turn around Natsu..." Lucy said bluntly.  
"What? Why? It's not like I'm going to peek or anything" He said blushing, while avoiding eye contact.  
"You're lying!" she yelled at his ignorance and perverted mind.  
"Fine fine" he said as he turned around. He could hear the clothes that glided on her body, making a rather persistent sound that urged him to peek a little. But by the time he did, she was already dressed. He was relieved yet a bit upset he didnt get to see much.  
"Now get out Natsu" Lucy said, pointing towards the front door. Natsu saw she was serious and really did want him to leave. He sighed as he started to head towards the window.  
"I said the front door!" she yelled at him.  
"Hey Lucy" he said before he jumped out. Lucy blushed by the serious tone he had. "Get better will ya? We still need to get your rent money right?" he said with a slight smile.  
"R-right" she blushed as she watched him leave. She thought for a moment about what just happened. Then she laughed. "No,no. There's no way Natsu is attracted to me! I bet it's just all my imagination" she said as she went to lie on her bed. She coughed a couple of times before she was finally able to sleep. Although she still couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She just wanted to wake up the next morning feeling better, and not having to run into Natsu with awkward situations again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh~ Yep. Today feels like it's going to be a good day!" Lucy said, as she walked alongside the edge of the cement like she usually does on her way to Fairytail. Except this time Natsu and Happy were with her.  
"You're in a good mood Lucy" Happy pointed out, flying overhead of her. She let out a large smile as she balanced herself out. Natsu was a bit behind them, being rather, sluggish. Natsu didn't seem very cheerful today like usual. He just dragged his feet and drooped his head. Lucy noticed this but didn't really feel like saying anything to him because of what happened the night before. I mean, things were still rather awkward. So instead, she asked Happy.  
"Hey Happy, what's wrong with Natsu?" she whispered over to the blue cat. Happy glanced over his shoulder at Natsu.  
"Mirajane and Cana scolded him last night. Something about he should have stayed the night at your place." Happy explained to the blonde mage.  
"I see. Well, what was he doing over with them anyways? And why does he need to stay with me?!" she said, a bit annoyed and irritated by the fact that they insisted on Natsu spending the night.  
"He went back to the beach party because you kicked him out last night, so I guess he had nothing else to do or something" Happy told her, as he started flying ahead. Lucy looked a little upset and felt bad for kicking him out so suddenly. But it _was_ his fault. He shouldn't have been so persistent. It just made things weird for her. What was she supposed to do anyways? "I'm gonna go up ahead and see if Carla and Wendy are there yet" Happy said.  
"Alright, see you later" Lucy told him as she watched the blue feline disappear. She turned around to see if Natsu was still behind her. Should she say something? She doesn't want it to be awkward or anything...  
"Hey Lucy, about last night... When you kicked me out" Lucy was startled. Natsu came walking up close beside her, but didn't look at her. He just stared at the ground as they both continued to walk. Lucy started to blush, she could see an upset look on Natsus face. She didn't know what to do.  
"Yea?... Natsu?" she got out, heart beating rather fast as she waited for his reply.  
"Well, what did you do when I left?" he asked her, finally looking up at her with a curious look.  
"Um, I wasn't feeling good so I went straight to bed" she told him, feeling rather odd of the situation.  
"Oh yeah! Are you feeling any better? You were really hot last night when I touched you" he said with a large smile. But Lucy was able to see a small amount of blush on the edge of his cheeks. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little crossed with him because of how straight forward he is.  
"Geez Natsu, you're not suppose to touch girls the way you did last night" she said with a large sigh and blush on her cheeks.  
"Why? I think I've seen you naked a lot of times by now" the idiot told her casually.  
"But you're always barging in on me. I don't mind you and Happy coming to hang out and what not but try to tone it down a bit and have a little more respect for how I feel." she said to him trying to avoid eye contact. Natsu thought for a bit, trying to understand what she meant.  
"So you don't want me coming over any more?" he asked her with a rather puzzled look.  
"N-no that's not what I meant" she said, bit irritated. "Just... Never mind" she sighed as she continued to walk on the edge of the cement. Natsu looked up at her as she tried to keep her balance.  
"Oh Lucy! We should go on a date today!" Nastu suddenly shouted towards her with a grin.  
Lucy was surprised and completely lost balance. Natsu quickly grabbed her hand before she fell into the river and pulled her towards him. "Geez Lucy, be more careful. You could of fallen in the water" he told her with a casual tone. Lucy blushed as she slowly pulled herself away from him with a face as bright as a tomato.  
"Y-Yeah thanks..." she said as she looked down and started to walk ahead. He really caught her off guard there.

Natsu and Lucy were already coming up towards the guild doors, not really saying much to each other. Natsu of course, didn't really notice the awkward silence between him and Lucy. But Lucy sure did. She didn't really know what to do, I mean he technically asked her out on a date. She just stared at the ground as they walked side by side and blushed all the way there.  
"Natsu!~ Lucy!~" Happy came flying out of the guild towards the two with a paper in his hands. "Let's all go on this job!" he pointed towards the sheet.  
"Huh? Troll hunting? In the east of Fiore? This looks interesting Lucy!" Natsu boasted as he showed her the flier. She looked up at it, still with some blush on her face, yet tried hard not to show it.  
"500,000 jewels? I guess that's a good job" she said as she took the sheet from Natsus hands.  
"We should go on it!" Happy said with a smile. "Then we can buy some fish!"  
"Oh! Good thinking Happy!" Natsu said as he high fived Happy. Lucy sighed as she watched the two idiots start their little 'fish dance' again.  
"You guys are seriously something else you know that" she said as she ignored them and walked into the guild.  
"Juvia had lots of fun with Gray-sama last night" Lucy heard Juvia say as she walked past her and Gray. She smiled at the thought that Gray has actually opened up a lot towards her over the past couple weeks.  
"Juvia, you think you can help me distract Natsu while I try to pance him when he comes in?" Gray asked the bluenette sitting beside him.  
"Juvia? H-help out Gray-sama pull a prank?" Juvia said as she started to blush incredibly. Lucy laughed as she headed towards the bar and sat in her usual spot.  
"They have a good relationship" she said aloud. Mirajane overheard this and wondered a bit.  
"Who are you talking about Lucy?" she asked, handing Lucy her usual drink.  
"Huh?" Lucy looked up, a bit surprised. "Oh nothing, just the relationship that Gray and Juvia has. They're not a couple but they have a pretty good bond" she told her as she smiled and blushed a bit. Mirajane looked at her and smiled.  
"You know Lucy, that's just how everyone else see's you and Natsu" she told her with a grin. Lucy went into thought for a moment and blushed a bit harder know.  
"I never really thought of that" she told her as she looked down at her drink before taking a sip.  
"Good morning everyone!" Natsu shouted as he suddenly barged into the guild.  
"Morning!" Happy echoed after him.  
"M-Morning Natsu-san. How did you sleep today?" Juvia said stuttering, trying not to seem suspicious.  
"I slept fine! How did you sle-" He looked down, feeling a breeze between his legs. "The hell!"  
"Hahaha! That's what you get for trying to put on a show last night flame brain!" Gray laughed as Natsu quickly pulled his pants back up.  
"Don't try to make me start stripping like you droopy eyes!" Natsu shouted as he started to fight with Gray. Lucy saw the whole thing and drooped over the counter as always.  
"I just don't see what you see Mirajane" she said with a nerved look as Natsu and Gray threw punches at each other. Soon enough the whole guild was raging a war as usual. Mirajane smiled, looking rather amused. "Maybe one day you will" she told her as she headed towards Macao and the rest. Lucy just closed her eyes as she thought about what happened with her and Natsu last night. Her face started to gain redness again as the embarrassing moments started flowing back into her mind.  
"Yea... Maybe one day. But not today" she said silently to herself.

"Im so tiiired Natsu~" Happy said as he flew above him and Lucy.  
"Im hungry" He said in reply.  
"Will you two stop complaining. We're on a mission. The faster we get this done with, the better" Lucy told the two as she walked ahead of them. Both Happy and Natsu drooped their backs and dragged their feet.  
"Lucy~~ Let's stop for a moment and have a snack" Natsu whined as he watched Lucy concentrate on a map that they were given so not to get lost.  
"No Natsu, we have to get rid of those pest of a trolls and get this done with" she told him.  
"Natsu! That was mine!" Happy whined.  
"Eh? But I thought we packed two" Natsu said as he stuffed a large fried fish in his mouth.  
"The hell are you guys doing!? I just said no snacking!" Lucy shouted at the two morons.  
"Come one Luce. Here we got you some chicken!" Natsu said as he handed her a large chicken leg.  
"No thanks" she sighed as she leaned her back against a rather odd and ugly rock.  
"Hm?... Lucy, what is that?" Natsu said, pointing behind her with a chicken leg hanging from him mouth. Lucy looked up at him, puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" she said, when suddenly the rock she leaned on started to move. "W-Wha?!"  
"Lucy look out!" Happy shouted as the huge 'rock' turned into a giant troll and pounded down on Lucy.  
"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy shouted. But Lucy disappeared before the troll even got her.  
"What the hell did you do to Lucy you bastard?!" Natsu shouted as he threw his flame fist towards the giant troll and knocking him out.  
"Natsu I'm over here!" Lucy shouted behind Natsu, as he was stretching out the cheeks of the passed out troll.  
"huh?" Nastu and Happy turned around to see Lucy with a stranger that carried her.  
"You guys should be more careful" the stranger said as he put Lucy down. "Other people aren't always going to be around to save you y'know" he said as he smiled down on Lucy.  
"You're that guy from the beach party" Lucy said, shocked to see the handsome man again.  
"I'm lost..." Natsu said as he stared at the two with a rather stern and confused look.  
"That guy saved Lucy, Natsu" Happy said, trying to help Natsu understand the situation. "And I guess they know each other too" he added with a smirk.  
"You use teleportation magic?" Lucy asked the guy with a curious tone.  
"Mhm. I was around helping a family get away from here since I heard some wizards were around trying to get rid of the trolls that have been wandering here. I also heard you shouting and thought your voice sounded familiar" he said with a casual tone.  
"I guess I'm lucky you were around then" she told him as she blushed. She felt very lucky too. Else she would've been smashed into the dirt. Natsu suddenly got serious and felt a bit hot. He smelt the familiar scent of the jacket that Lucy was wearing last night and for some reason it made him mad. He knew that guy was the one who gave her that jacket. It had to be him, why else would he smell the same as the jacket.  
"Shouldn't we get back to the mission?" Natsu said as he picked up his bag from the ground. Lucy looked up at him, took in back from her thoughts.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, we should get going. Thanks again for helping me out" Lucy told the gentleman.  
"No problem, I'm Haru by the way. No need to know my last name. I prefer to be called by my first." He told her with a smile.  
"Luc-"  
"Sorry! We got to go! Come on Luce!" Natsu interrupted as he grabbed Lucy by the hand and started walking off with her while Happy followed.  
"Wait Natsu! Don't be rude!" She said as she pulled away from him. She turned around and waved back at the guy. "Thanks Haru! Lucy Heartfilia! Fairytail mage! Come hang out anytime!" she said with a large smile. Natsu grunted and continued to walk as the two said goodbye to each other.  
"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked his best friend in concern. "You don't seem happy" Natsu looked up at Happy with an agitated face.  
"It's nothing. Or- yea. I don't know. I just don't like that guy. He doesn't suit my fancy for some reason" he told him with a stern voice. Happy brought up his hands to his mouth, trying not to laugh at this guys idiocy. "What's so funny?!" Natsu shouted, a bit annoyed.  
"You're jealous Natsu~" Happy teased the pink haired mage.  
"What does that even mean Happy?" Natsu said, crossing his arms and looking away.  
"Geez Natsu, it means you're envious of that guy" Happy told him.  
"Still don't get it" Natsu said with a confused look.  
"Never mind. Let's just leave it at what you know already" Happy sighed, not even going to try to explain the way emotions work to Natsu. It would take an eternity to try to do that. Not to mention a lot of time too. Natsu just looked over his shoulder to see Lucy humming to herself as she followed him and happy. Why was she so happy? Just because some handsome dude saved her? I mean come one, he saved her plenty of times. Wouldn't she prefer to be saved by him then by that Haree-whatever guy? He grunted as he spinned on the heels of his shoes and turned around to Lucy. Lucy stopped as Natsu looked straight at her with a serious face.  
"What is it Natsu?" she asked him with a puzzled look.  
"You never answered me before so I'm going to ask you again" he started. Happy grinned as he waited on what was about to happen. Lucy just looked at him in a confused way, not knowing what to expect this time. Natsu stared at her hard as she gulped from anticipation.  
"Let's go on a date" he said.  
"... E- Eh?!"  
"He liikes you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"For the last time Natsu, no." Lucy and Natsu were walking back from the mission after getting payed and were now headed towards her apartment.  
"Come on Lucy!~ Don't be like that" Natsu whined.  
"Natsu, do you even know what a date is?" Lucy asked as she blushed towards him.  
"Well- Mirajane said it-"  
"Mirajane?" Lucy said, rather surprised.  
"Yeah, she told me that if I asked you on a date, then it would make you less mad at me" he told her with a smile.  
"O-Oh.." Lucy looked away, seeming a bit disappointed by the fact that he merely did it for that purpose. "So then... You don't-"  
"Hm?" Natsu could see the expression she had and seemed confused.  
"N-No, nothing" Lucy started to walk ahead.  
"Hey wait! What about our date?" Natsu asked as he ran after her.  
"I'm not in the mood now Natsu" Lucy said, turning her head behind her shoulder as she spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said, walking inside her house.  
"Whats with her?" Natsu frowned, watching her disappear.  
"Natsu!~" Natsu turned around to see Happy flying down towards him.  
"Happy!" He shouted. "Whats up?" He asked his comrade.  
"That guy that was at the forest is at the guild" He told him.  
"You mean the guy who caught Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah" Happy replied.  
"Whats he doing there?"  
"I don't know, I came to get you and Lucy though" Happy told him. "Wheres Lucy?" Happy asked, a bit concerned.  
Natsu looked up towards Lucys window with a worried look.  
"I don't think she wants to be bugged." He said to Happy. "Come on Happy! Lets go see what that guy wants!"  
"Aye" Happy shouted as they ran towards the guild. Lucy heard and peeked out from her curtain.  
"Haru? At the guild?" she said aloud to herself. "I wonder if he's okay" she started as she walked towards her bed to relax. Lucy then took a large sigh of relief and lied down on the bed. "Natsu..."

"Oy! What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted, bursting through the guild door, shouting at Haru who was surprised to see him.  
"Oh. Well I came to see Lucy, do you know where-"  
"What do ya' want with Lucy?!" Natsu interrupted as he got closer to him, as if he was wanting to fight already.  
"Let him speak at least Natsu" Happy told the flame headed idiot.  
"Well, as I was saying; I wanted to see Lucy because she dropped these keys back at the woods. I came to return them to her" Haru explained, scooting away from Natsu.  
"I'll take them to her" Natsu said as he reached for her keys.  
"I don't know" Haru said as he quickly moved the keys away from Natsus reach before he could get them. "Can I trust you?" he told Natsu, looking at him with a serious look. This got Natsu mad.  
_"This guy"_Natsu tsked. _"Who does he think I am?"_  
"It's not like I'll be stealing them." Natsu looked up at him with the same type of face. "They belong to Lucy, my comrade. Of course I can be trusted to return her keys"  
The guild suddenly felt the intense atmosphere coming from them two and all turned heads. Their was of course an awkward silence as everyone waited for the next action.  
... "Okay then. I can tell you care about her, so I'll entrust you with them" Haru said as he looked down at Natsu and handing him the keys. Natsu kept a stern look at him while he took them from him.  
"I do" Natsu replied while he walked away from him. Their eyes still locked on each other as if they were somewhat having a battle with their eyes.  
"Whats going on here?" Erza asked Mirajane who was watching the whole thing go down.  
"Its a love war between rivals" Mirajane replied with a glow in her eyes as she hummed the words out. "Their arguing over Lucys keys~"  
"I don't think that's exactly the point Mira-nee" Lisanna added.  
"Natsu?" a familiar voice broke out suddenly. Everyone in the guild all turned their heads towards the entrance to see Lucy standing there.  
"L-Lucy!" Natsu was surprised to see her and the only thing that suddenly came up to his mind was - "So you _do_ wanna go on a date then!"  
Everyone in the guild froze at his response.  
"Date?!" the whole guild simultaneously shouted before they all bursted into laughter. "Natsu on a date?! He's not serious is he?! That's hilarious!"Lucy started to blush in embarrassment as she lowered her face. She couldn't even think of what to do in this situation. She has never felt so humiliated.  
"Natsu..." Lucy began as she kept her face lowered. "I thought I said I'm not in the mood right now..." Natsu looked at her in confusion.  
"Well you came back so I just thought that-" Lucy walked up towards Natsu as she grabbed his hand, interrupting his sentence. "Lucy?" he asked, confused by her sudden action. Everyone else in the guild just watched as an awkward silence started to rise again. Lucy kept her face lowered as she held Natsus hand. Haru stood there between them as he watched the two stand there in utter silence. Finally Lucy walked out with Natsu as she kept her face hidden and not muttering one word to him. Gajeel suddenly barged up from the bar and shouted "Shoo-bee-doo-bop anyone?" Everyone groaned and muttered, feeling somewhat exhausted by the little drama that has just happened. Haru on the other hand looked towards the guild entrance wondering about Natsu and Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy? Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked, being pulled by Lucy. Her back was turned towards him and he could only see her blonde hair in the dusk. She gave him no response so he gave up. He wanted to know what was on her mind. So he stopped and pulled her hand towards him that way she could turn around and face him. "Lucy whats with you? Why are you acting so weird? Why aren't you talking to me?" Lucy kept her head down in shame. She didn't understand why she grabbed him either. She just wanted to get out of the guild because of how humiliated she felt.  
"Natsu... You only asked me on a date because Mirajane told you to right?" Lucy finally spoke as she kept her face down.  
"Well, yea but-"  
"So then you didn't actually have the thought of ever going on a date with me then huh?" Lucy blushed, not even looking up at him. She felt so alone for some reason. From the first time that Natsu had taken Lisanna with him to go fishing, she felt abandoned. Yet he made her feel better at the beach right? They had a good time didn't they? Yet why does she have this feeling like its not enough? Does she actually have feelings for this bafoon? I mean of course they're comrades but... Why does she feel so lonely when he's not around? She wanted to scream at him for making her feel this way. Of all the times that he had embarrassed her and made fun of her, she just wanted to smack the crap out of him. _"Geez Lucy... What are you thinking? Why are we here? What am I even doing?"_ Lucy thought to herself, she seriously didn't understand these feelings and she was for sure Natsu wasn't going to either. Her thought was suddenly interrupted by Natsu who had embraced her close to him. "N-Natsu?" Lucy finally said out of embarrassment. "What are you doing Natsu?" She blushed as his tall figure towered over her as he hugged her tight.  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just felt like hugging you." He said casually with his chin lied gently down on her head. Lucy just stood there, not knowing what to think right now. Natsu suddenly started to sniff her hair, remembering of the night before. "Lucy, why is it that you smell so nice?" Lucy was caught of guard and suddenly pushed him off of her because of this question.  
"W-What do you? Are you smelling my hair?!" She shouted, feeling embarrassed now more than ever. "Natsu?!" She crossed her arms as she glared at him with a stern look. "First you come into my room while I'm changing and touch me when you shouldn't be touching me; and then now you smell my hair? What's wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean? Gray told me it would be a good idea since lately I've been getting some strange feelings around you" Lucy got pissed. Was he doing _everything_ people told him to do now or something?  
"Since when have you ever listened to Gray, Natsu?" she glared.  
"Well uh… Just this once I think" he said dumbfounded. Lucy sighed; and sighed again. She just couldn't understand the way he thinks.  
"Natsu…" she started thinking about what he just said. "Wait… Did you say you were having 'strange feelings'?" she asked him, looking up at him with a curios look.  
"Yea... It's uh- Kind of embarrassing though" he said, starting to blush and looking away. I mean it wasn't like he was going to tell her that he gets turned on by her. That's just way out of character.  
"What... feelings, Natsu?" Lucy asked again, wondering if maybe, just maybe there's a chance that it's the same as her feelings.  
"Uh- well. Just like… Feelings…" He said. He looked up at her with a nervous face. Lucy just raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms. "What?" Natsu finally asked, trying to act innocent. Lucy took his arm again and started to walk ahead with him. "Wha- where are we going now?" He asked her as her gentle hands dragged him. Lucy turned her head towards him and made a decision. She wasn't going to run away from him anymore. If this is how she feels then so be it. Because now she has a small feeling that maybe Natsu has the same feelings as hers.  
_"He's just confused like I am right?"_ Lucy thought. If he does have these feelings then she was gonna make him realize it. "Let's go on that date now Natsu!" she said as she gave him a big smile, the same smile she gave him at the beach party. Natsu blushed slightly at this and smiled back.  
"Yosh!"


End file.
